Una historia de Verano
by javiix-vampire
Summary: Mikan y Natsume nos contaran una historia de verano llena de problemas, travesuras y quiza... Amor? No lo sabremos si no escuchamos a estos dos personajes que estan contando la misma historia! Coincidiran sus puntos de vista? LEAN


Bien! Aqui yo con una nueva historia :D Quedan 2 semanas para entrar al colegio y recorde que les habia prometido un one-shot de GA xD La verdad es que ya que en mi otra historia soy un asco para actualizar, decidi hacer esta historia con varios capitulos, eso si seran cortitos ^^ Asi que espero que les guste! *^*

Aclaraciones: Esta historia esta narrada por Mikan. Cuenta algo que ya paso. Lo que esta entre parentesis es lo que piensa mientras narra y lo que esta en cursiva es o el recuerdo de un dialogo o una nota. Atencion con los asteriscos porque podrian ser imagenes que publicare en mi perfil. Cualquier duda pregunten ok?

No los atrasare mas ^^

* * *

><p><em><span>Domingo<span>_

Era verano en Gakuen Alice, y para celebrar el buen año que tuvimos, decidieron regalarnos... UN VIAJE A LA PLAYA! Aunque a mi me tocaria dormir en una carpa (Todo por ser dos estrellas) , estaba muy emocionada... Nunca habia visto el mar, y de solo pensar en que podria hacerlo junto a mis amigos, una explosion de felicidad me invadia! Partiriamos al dia siguiente, pero a tenia las maletas hechas desde hace tiempo y aunque fueran las 3 de la mañana, no podia dormir.

_Lunes_

Cuando amanecio, rapidamente me dirigi al baño.¡Tenia una ojeras del tamaño del monte Fuji! Asi que me bañe con agua fria para tener energia y me maquille. Al salir del baño encontre unos lentes de sol enormes en mi velador, y una nota que decia: _Mikan, eres tan tonta que seguramente dormiste pocas horas. Si te vas a ir conmigo en el bus, usalos. No quiero pasar verguenza por andar con una zombie. _No necesitaba leer el nombre, ya que su perfecta caligrafia y su redaccion llena de amor y preocupacion por mi decian todo... Mi Hotaru es la unica que se preocupa por mi.

-HOTARU- Dije con lagrimas de felicidad deslizandose horrorosamente por mis mejillas. Espera... ¡Mi maquillaje! Nooo! Rapidamente corri al baño esperando lo peor, pero no habia rastros de delineador ni de mascara de pestañas en mi cara... El maquillaje que me habia regalado Natsume para mi cumpleaños era realmente bueno. Bueno, al ser estrella especial recibe varios Rabbits... Pero el habia gastado tanto en maquillaje para mi? No pude evitar sonrojarme al pensar en eso...

_... Veamos si este maquillaje puede tapar tu fealdad..._

Cai del cielo al infierno en 1 segundo debido a esas estupidas palabras. Natsume es tan idiota, no se le ocurrio nada mejor que decir eso el dia de mi quinceavo cumpleaños... Para tranquilizarme me fui a vestir. Elegi una linda falda azul con una polera blanca con detalles azules que hacian juego con la falda. Me puse un pequeño cinturon negro y un collar con una tierna calabera roja que me habia regalado una persona desconocida*. La verdad, habia cambiado mucho desde mi entrada a la academia... Ahora mi pelo llegaba hasta mi cintura y decidi dejarlo suelto para honrar a mi madre. Mis ojos habian perdido ese brillo infantil que los caracterizaba y ahora unos ojos profundos los reemplazaban. Mis pechos estaban bien desarrollados y mi cintura ya no era casi inexistente. Debia de ser linda, ya que tenia un club de fans o algo parecido. Se me habian declarado varios compañeros, pero por motivos que desconozco (Pero que ahora si), al dia siguiente no aparecian y cuando volvian, no me hablaban...

Mire el reloj y me di cuenta de que estaba atrasada. Rapidamente corri a Central Town para encontrarme con una furiosa Hotaru, un tierno Ruka-pyon y Natsume.

- Realmente no cambias, sigues siendo igual de torpe, Polka- Bien, suena mejor un TONTO Natsume.

-Buenos dias Hotaru, Ruka-pyon- Les dedique mi mejor sonrisa. Vi como Hotaru sacaba su Cañon y el notorio sonrojo de Ruka.

- Hn- Natsume se subia al bus con las manos en los bolsillos. -Si no se apresuran, se iran a pie- Ruka-pyon subio al bus y Hotaru despues de el. Realmente esperaba lo mejor para este viaje, pero no esperaba que sucediera algo asi...

* * *

><p>Aqui el primer capitulo ^^ Que creen que pasara? Ni yo se xD Asi que acepto sugerencias^^ Pidan sus parejas! :D Si quieren que ponga una cancion entre medio dejenme el nombre y el artista ^^ La imagen del atuendo de Mikan estara en mi perfil ^^ Hasta en prox capitulo! Matta-nee~<p>

-KuroTsuki-


End file.
